Du Venin dans le coeur
by Boudi-Melanthouille
Summary: Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)
1. For you

Du venin dans le cœur  
  
Auteur : Melantha  
  
Genre : Pas encore de lemon mais il se peut très bien que je me décide à en mettre un !!!  
  
Base : Harry Potter (se situe après le 5ème tome)  
  
Résumé : Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)  
  
Pairing : Draco X Lucius  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR. Cependant, j'envisage très sérieusement de faire fortune pour racheter Lucius et également de prendre la tête d'une maison d'édition influente dans le but de rétablir le droit de cuissage sur les personnages (interdiction de m'envoyer des menaces de mort si j'y arrive. Promis, Nini je pense à toi si j'y arrive) J'ajouterais que les chansons que j'utilise pour commencer chaque chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas davantage.  
  
Rating : C'est vous qui voyez : la fic contient une relation incestueuse. Aussi, on peut considérer que chaque chapitre est à classé dans R et je ne sais pas si je veux mettre un lemon ou me contenter d'une ellipse (si vous avez une opinion à ce sujet ne vous gênez pas écrivez moi).  
  
Chapitre 1 : For you (Staind)  
  
To my mother, to my father  
  
It's your son or it's your daughter  
  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?  
  
Should I turn it up for you?  
  
I sit here locked inside my head  
  
Remembering everything you've said  
  
This silence gets us nowhere  
  
Gets us nowhere way too fast  
  
The silence is what kills me  
  
I need someone here to help me  
  
But you don't know how to listen  
  
And let me make my decisions  
  
All your insults and your curses  
  
Make me feel like I'm not a person  
  
And I feel like  
  
I am nothing  
  
But you made me  
  
So do something  
  
Cause I'm fucked up  
  
Because you are  
  
Need attention  
  
Attention you couldn't give (1)  
  
- Lucius... Lucius... LUCIUS!  
  
- Mmh, Maître?  
  
- D'un autre que toi, je n'aurai su tolérer un tel manque d'attention.  
  
- Pardonnez moi, mon seigneur.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui obsède à ce point mon plus fidèle mangemort ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas une obsession, tout au plus, une vague inquiétude. Répondis- je plus pour éluder une question dont le mage noir connaissait parfaitement la réponse, que pour l'informer de la réalité.  
  
- Tu remettras ce cadeau de ma part à ton inquiétude pour son anniversaire. Me dit le sorcier en me tendant deux petits journaux, un noir et un bleu... Le noir est pour ton fils et le bleu est pour toi... précisa encore le sorcier en souriant.  
  
- Quels sont leurs pouvoirs ?  
  
- Mais rien de plus que ce que n'apporte l'écriture, mon cher Lucius : ils libèrent les cœurs esseulés.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
En rentrant au manoir, j'ajoutais le livre au colis que Narcissa et moi avions prévu d'envoyer à Draco. Il y avait aussi quelques vêtements neufs, une bourse pleine de gallions et des friandises mais je ne savais pas si Draco aimait toujours les sucreries.  
  
Je souris amèrement en me disant qu'il était toujours rentré nous voir à son anniversaire. Pas cette fois ! Je ne saurais dire à quel moment j'ai cessé de le comprendre. Plus jeune, il pouvait passer des heures avec moi dans le bureau. Il dessinait souvent des bulles noires surmontées de longues baguettes jaunes et disait « Papa, t'as vu, c'est toi ! ». C'était infâme. C'était moche. C'était adorable. La gouvernante m'a dit un jour qu'il était précoce, capable de faire des ronds bien avant tous les autres bambins. J'étais fier mais je ne le lui ai jamais dit.  
  
Ensuite, il est parti pour Poudlard. Ça l'a changé. C'est probablement ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui l'a monté contre moi. Maintenant, mon fils m'évite ou s'enferme dans sa chambre. Parfois, il reste avec sa mère mais pas avec moi, plus avec moi. C'est alors que je me souvins d'une photo prise il a quelques mois. J'avais reçu récemment les développements et je décidais de la glisser dans le journal. Elle nous représentait Draco et moi assis sur un banc à la Nouvelle Orléans par une matinée pluvieuse. Draco souriait calmement en faisant un signe au photographe, tandis que j'évitais de regarder l'objectif avec un air renfrogné cloué sur le visage. Je ne me rappelle pas si c'est Narcissa qui nous l'avait prise.  
  
Je lissais doucement la couverture du journal de Draco. Qui sais ce que préparait le seigneur des ténèbres. Je savais pertinemment qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait sans se poser trop de questions. Rester discret aux yeux du ministère et à ceux du maître permettait au gens comme moi de vivre au moins jusqu'à leur retraite. Je reposais précautionneusement le livre dans le colis et je fermais celui-ci d'un coup de baguette.  
  
- Konffitur  
  
- Que puis je faire pour le maître ?  
  
- Envoie ce paquet à Draco !  
  
- Bien maître, dit le petit elfe de maison en se courbant servilement.  
  
J'aurais aimé qu'il me regarde au moins une fois de temps en temps ! J'imaginais que je lui avais fait du mal. Narcissa et moi, nous devions être des mauvais parents ! Rahh, ça m'allais bien de jeter la faute sur les autres. C'est moi qui m'étais planté du début à la fin avec Draco ! Il devait me détester ! Tout le monde me haïssait alors une personne de plus ou de moins qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien changer au problème ?  
  
Je jetai rageusement le journal bleu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit quelque part derrière un mur.  
  
- MERCI MAITRE... Nos cœurs esseulés : Quelle connerie ! Je n'ai pas de cœur. Criai-je aussi fort que je le pouvais ! Les murs tremblaient encore lorsque Narcissa arriva !  
  
- Veux-tu arrêter de hurler comme un perdu ! Ce n'est pas parce que nos voisins les plus proches habitent à un kilomètre que ça t'autorise à te conduire comme un homme des cavernes.  
  
Bon, je ne voyais pas bien le rapport entre l'homme des cavernes et le fait de crier mais si Narcissa avait décider qu'il y en avait un. Et bien, Narcissa avait raison. Les femmes ont toujours raison ! Pétasses castratrices !  
  
- J'ai envoyé son cadeau à ton fils. Dis-je pour changer de sujet.  
  
- Quoi ? Mais je voulais rajouter des chocolats pour mon pauvre petit bout de chou !!! Il doit mourir de faim dans cette école. Quand tu en es sorti tu ressemblais à un échalas.  
  
- Cici, quand je suis sorti de Poudlard, j'étais un gringalet. Je ne faisais pas assez de sport mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec mon alimentation. La nourriture à Poudlard est aussi bonne que peut l'être la bouffe anglaise ! Et puis pour Draco à son âge, tu ferais mieux de lui envoyer des cartouches de cigarettes plutôt que des chocolats ! S'il ne fume pas, il pourra toujours les échanger contre sa protection. Et j'éclatais de rire ravi d'avoir trouver une plaisanterie marrante. Je faisais évidemment référence aux prisons moldues.  
  
Narcissa me regarda avec pitié. Elle n'avait visiblement pas aimé. (nda : on la comprend lol)  
  
- Crétin ! Dit-elle froidement.  
  
- Mais tu ne m'as pas épousé pour mon cerveau. Susurrai-je en me rapprochant d'elle comme un guépard de sa proie.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Quelques mois plus tard°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Une pluie fine, pendant la journée, avait vaporisé les rosiers, vernissé le lierre sur les murs de la capitale. Elle avait laissé sa place à un vent violent qui entravait l'avancée des passants sur les trottoirs quasiment vides. J'aimais croiser ces moldus si candides, si ignorants. Ils ne voyaient rien de cette guerre qui déchirait le monde des sorciers. Ils étaient là à se préoccuper de leur promotion, d'un flirt sans lendemain, du dernier CD de je ne sais quelle vedette moldue, sans savoir que le chaos était à leur porte et qu'il menaçait de les engloutir. J'avais hâte que la guerre prenne fin, de pouvoir envoyer un ultime « Avada » et oublier. Je voulais récolter le fruit de tous mes sacrifices. Un fruit défendu, la pomme des moldus pour le gouvernement, pour Dumbledore, pour Potter mais une pomme d'or pour moi ! Et puis, s'ils gagnaient, toutes ces infâmes créatures qui se bousculaient pour avancer comme des bêtes fuyant un incendie, continueraient éternellement à se rentrer dedans sans savoir que des gens s'étais battus autour d'eux pour leur mort, pour leur vie, pour leur liberté. Des héros ou des salauds enterrés quelque part et personne pour les pleurer ou les maudire.  
  
Je m'engouffrais avec soulagement dans la gare de King Cross. Encore quelques pas et je me laissais glisser sur le quai. Le Poudlard express n'était pas encore arrivé. Tiens, Weasel courait après son chapeau qu'un coup de vent facétieux trin ballait des pieds d'un passant à l'autre. Un autre que moi aurait éclaté de rire franchement mais j'étais Lucius Malfoy je devais tenir mon rôle en toutes circonstances. Il n'y avait jamais qu'avec Narcissa que je pouvais laisser tomber les masques et les intrigues. Le mariage de ma meilleure amie c'était mon mariage. Dommage si je l'avais aimé, ça aurait pu être parfait. Je ne serais peut être pas devenu l'homme qu'on connaît. Si j'avais passionnément désiré cette femme, je serais en train de ramasser le chapeau de mon très estimé ex-collègue le « lapin roux ». En même temps, il avait de la chance de pouvoir coucher avec une femme pour autre chose que parce qu'ils ont les mêmes putains de bagues au doigt. J'étais un peu jaloux mais n'allez pas le répéter ! Ça doit être bien d'être amoureux. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'existe pas de voie pour moi. Tout le monde ne peut pas aimé et être aimé. On peut avancer et passer sans ça. Croyez moi !  
  
A l'horizon on pouvait déjà apercevoir le Poudlard express et la traînée de vapeur qu'il laissait dans son sillage. Le train s'arrêta bientôt dans un dernier sifflement et des hordes d'élèves s'élancèrent à la rencontre de leurs proches. Draco s'approcha, il me salua silencieusement d'un signe de tête, tandis que je prenais sa valise. Les effusions étaient le privilège des croquants. Aucun Malfoy ne se serait rabaissé à cela.  
  
- On va aller prendre un portoloin dans une brasserie derrière la gare.  
  
- Avant nous avions les voitures du ministère, constata mon jeune fils.  
  
- Le ministère fait rarement des faveurs aux prisonniers en cavale. Je m'estime heureux qu'il ferme les yeux sur mon évasion. De toute façon, il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne se sont pas déroulées de la manière dont je l'avais prévue cette année.  
  
Je faisais évidement référence à la désertion de mon fils lors de son anniversaire. Lequel saisit l'allusion et préféra conserver le silence. Bon petit, il connaissait bien son père. Le « petit » en question me dépasserait, sous peu, en taille et ses cheveux aussi avaient poussé. Ils tombaient maintenant librement sur ses épaules. Il promena un regard d'acier sur la foule présente dans la gare et esquissa un rictus malfoyesque. Ce n'était décidément pas le fils du facteur... Dommage ! Lorsque je pris conscience du mot qui venait de traverser mon esprit, je faillis trébucher. Je chassais cette pensée de ma tête aussi vite que je le pu.  
  
Arrivé au Manoir, comme à son habitude Draco prit la direction de sa chambre.  
  
- Draco, que vas-tu faire ? Demandai-je gentiment.  
  
- Écrire dans le journal que vous m'avez envoyé père, répondit-il. J'avais complètement oublié l'objet en question.  
  
- Il t'a plu ?  
  
- Oui beaucoup, lança-il avec un sourire encourageant et nous étions tous les deux à notre avantage sur la photo. Je l'ai mise dans un cadre. Je remarquais un peu malgré moi qu'il me parlait comme à un supérieur auquel il aurait rendu un rapport. Avec le même respect froid, la même indifférence attentive que je conservais pour le seigneur noir. Son attitude me blessait plus encore que son silence.  
  
- Bien, terminais-je en me dirigeant vers ma bibliothèque. Son regard resta posé sur moi jusqu'à ce que je tourne au fond du couloir.  
  
Où avais je bien pu laissé le carnet bleu ? J'appelai Konffitur et lui intimait de retrouver mon journal dans les plus brefs délais. Après 20 bonnes minutes de fouilles assidues : Maître je l'ai, fit la petite créature. Ses gros yeux globuleux irradiaient d'une fierté que l'on observait rarement chez les elfes de maison. L'énorme patate écrasée qui lui servait de nez se plissait de plaisir... C'est bien ? Hein ? Le maître est content ?  
  
- Qu'est ce qui m'as foutu un crétin pareil ? Ce livre aurait déjà dû être sur mon bureau depuis plusieurs minutes... coupai-je. Allez, hop, ne reste pas là va le ranger dépêche-toi.  
  
Konffitur était un cadeau que Piotr et Anika Bellakov m'avait fait il y a quelques années après que Harry Potter m'ait arraché Dobby. Je n'avais jamais eu de chance en matière de serviteur mais avec ces deux-là, j'avais atteint la fosse des Mariannes. Konffitur était une espèce d'imbécile maniacodépressif dont l'inutilité dans cette maison m'affligeait à un point... Quant à Dobby en parler me retournait l'estomac.  
  
Ce soir là, je dus travailler jusque tard dans la nuit. J'avais eu une tonne de paperasse à remplir pour Voldemort. Un soulagement orgasmique me parcourut les veines au moment de ranger mon boulier sorcier dans son armoire.  
  
Après l'effort,... Vous connaissez la suite ! J'ouvris donc mon tiroir pour en sortir un gros cigare (nda : je vous vois venir ami slasheur/slasheuse c'était au sens propre) et tiens... je trouvais là le journal bleu, le cadeau du mage noir.  
  
- Quelle meilleure date pour te commencer que le jour du retour de mon fils, dis-je comme si je parlais à un être capable de me répondre, enfin c'était peut être le cas. Il faut se méfier des cadeaux de Voldemort.  
  
Pourtant, en l'ouvrant, ce que je vis me stupéfia. Les pages jadis blanches étaient recouvertes d'une écriture simple, élégante, déliée. Une écriture que je connaissais bien. J'avais corrigé les dissertations de la main qui avait tracé ça. Cinq pages de mon cahier avaient été remplies par Draco.  
  
- Probablement un sortilège de transfert, dis-je pour moi-même.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas lire ça. Je refermais le cahier notre silence et toute la souffrance qu'il me causait valait mieux qu'une trahison. Je n'avais pas le droit de m'immiscer dans sa tête et de m'approprier ses secrets.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
(1) Pour Toi  
  
A ma mère, à mon père  
  
C'est votre fils ou c'est votre fille  
  
Mes cris sont-ils assez forts pour que vous les entendiez?  
  
Devrais-je monter le son pour vous?  
  
Je m'assieds prisonnier dans ma tête  
  
Me remémorant tout ce que vous avez dit  
  
Ce silence ne nous mène nulle part  
  
Ne nous mène nulle part trop vite  
  
Le silence est ce qui me tue  
  
J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ici pour m'aider  
  
Mais vous ne savez pas comment écouter  
  
Et me laissez prendre mes décisions  
  
Toutes vos insultes et vos malédictions  
  
Me font sentir comme si je n'étais pas une personne Et j'ai l'impression  
  
De n'être rien  
  
Mais vous m'avez fait  
  
Alors faites quelque chose  
  
Parce que je suis baisé  
  
Parce que vous avez  
  
Besoin d'attention  
  
L'attention que vous n'avez pu me donner  
  
PS : Je tiens à remercier Nierninwa ou Nini pour les intimes (docteur es pensinage) pour ses corrections et critiques. Je t'envoie la suite dès que possible et j'espère m'améliorer petit à petit !!! 


	2. Behind blue eyes

Du venin dans le cœur  
  
Auteur : Melantha  
  
Genre : Pas encore de lemon mais il se peut très bien que je me décide à en mettre un ! ! !  
  
Base : Harry Potter (se situe après le 5ème tome)  
  
Résumé : Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)  
  
Pairing : Draco X Lucius  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR. Cependant, j'envisage très sérieusement de faire fortune pour racheter Lucius et également de prendre la tête d'une maison d'édition influente dans le but de rétablir le droit de cuissage sur les personnages (interdiction de m'envoyer des menaces de mort si j'y arrive. Promis, Nini je pense à toi si j'y arrive) J'ajouterais que les chansons que j'utilise pour commencer chaque chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas davantage.  
  
Rating : C'est vous qui voyez : la fic contient une relation incestueuse. Aussi, on peut considérer que chaque chapitre est à classé dans R et je ne sais pas si je veux mettre un lemon ou me contenter d'une ellipse (si vous avez une opinion à ce sujet ne vous gênez pas écrivez moi).  
  
Chapitre 2 : Behind Blue Eyes (les Who ou Limp bizkit choisissez mais si vous avez un minimum de culture musicale, faites le bon choix)  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
And no one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do, and I blame you !  
  
No one bite back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain woe  
  
Can show through  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one knows how to say  
  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
No one knows what its like  
  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes. (2)  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
- Lucius Henry Malfoy sale rat  
  
- Salut, Reinelda !  
  
- Dis au salaud qui t'a envoyé de ne pas envahir mon espace vitale, dit- elle en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
  
- En ce moment c'est surtout toi qui envahit le mien.  
  
- Ici, c'est mon domaine et ce n'est pas assez grand pour nous deux  
  
- Ok, un duel à midi sous le clocher de l'hôtel de ville ça te vas ? Demandai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
  
- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, dit-elle en quittant la pièce mais je l'empêchai de passer en la bloquant par le poignet.  
  
- Non je n'oserais pas. Je vais d'ailleurs me montrer extrêmement sérieux : si tu t'avises de t'enfuir ou de trahir notre maître, je me charge personnellement de te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance. Elle recula mais je savais que sa peur était feinte. Reinalda aurait pu se lancer dans un volcan sans frémir, se battre contre Dumbledore et trouver ça divertissant. Subitement, son expression changea.  
  
- Muette de fureur, elle sorti un poignard et le projeta vers moi mais j'arrêtai ce dernier à quelques centimètres de mon visage.  
  
- Tu sais faire mieux que des passes.  
  
- Si je voulais te tuer je n'utiliserais pas ma batterie de cuisine ! Annonça-elle en quittant la pièce.  
  
Une bonne chose de faite, depuis que j'avais été enfermé à Azkaban on ne me refilait que des boulots à la con : intimidation, assassinat, recherche de fond. . . Rien de très amusant. Reinelda était une sorte d'électron libre chez les mangemorts. Il fallait faire en sorte qu'elle nous reste fidèle, lui rappeler qui nous étions et de quoi nous étions capable. Je détestais faire ça mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle.  
  
Plus tard, Draco me succédera. Non, incontestablement non, il ne me succédera pas. . . Il me dominera. C'est la seule raison qui me pousse à ne pas claquer la porte. L'organisation n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était comme des fourmis on s'active pour reconstruire et ce pauvre fou qui pense devenir immortel mais il crèvera vieillard stupide. Ses chimères sont en train de le bouffer. Quand le festin sera fini, aux pieds de qui se prosterneront-elles ? Aux pieds, des miens, de ma famille. Oh, bien sûre la « cause » est importante et je veux avant tout que les modus disparaissent mais le seigneur noir n'est que le brasier dans lequel ils se consumeront et il s'éteindra avec eux.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le soleil perçait à travers les saules dans le parc du manoir. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un ciel si bleu au dessus de mes terres. J'exposais mon visage à la chaleur bienfaisante du printemps, en fermant les yeux. La lumière filtrée par mes paupières m'apparaissait orange comme l'intérieur d'un melon bien mûr et une douce brise agitait les branches des arbres.  
  
- Je me demande si elle est toujours là ?  
  
Adolescent, j'avais trouvé une cabane au fond du parc. Il me semble qu'elle était magique elle n'existait que pour les gens qui voulaient être seuls pour réfléchir. J'y allais très souvent lorsque je n'étais pas à Poudlard . . .  
  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Draco me foncer dessus avec son balai. Lui-même était concentré sur le vif d'or qui voletait joyeusement un peu au-dessus de ma tête. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait me renverser Draco tenta de redresser son manche mais l'arrière du balai me frappa de plein fouet à cause de sa manœuvre maladroite et je me retrouvai les quatre fers en l'air. Draco sauta rapidement sur le sol pour vérifier si je n'étais pas blessé. Il toucha doucement mon front. La pulpe tendre de ses doigts glissa le long de mon visage et son geste me fit frissonner comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Comment grelotter alors que votre âme et votre cœur ne sont qu'un désert gelé ? Tout me paraît chaud même les stupides cachots de Severus. Draco interloqué retira sa main tandis qu'il me dévisageait comme si j'étais un fou furieux. Subitement, la colère qui était restée enfouie au fond de mes tripes monta dans ma bouche. Elle imprégna ma langue avec son goût de sang et mes lèvres tremblèrent. Mes poings se serrèrent. Je me levai rageusement et gratifiai Draco de mon regard le plus noir. Celui-ci recula et mis ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger de mes coups.  
  
- Tu es le joueur de quidditch le plus minable de l'histoire. Tu me fais honte. Tu ne regardes même pas où tu voles. J'ai dû payer pour que l'on t'accepte dans l'équipe et tu voudrais battre le survivant ? Tu n'as aucune chance. Ni dans ce domaine, ni dans un autre ! ! !! Dis-je avant de tourner les talons. Il me regarda partir les yeux vides, plus blessé que si j'avais levé la main sur lui. Comme le disait toujours l'entraîneur de mon équipe de quidditch à l'uni : la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Je savais que Draco avait senti mon trouble. Je ne lui avais simplement pas laissé le temps de me le reprocher.  
  
Cependant, la culpabilité ne tarda pas à me ronger. Je ne pensais pas la moitié de ce que je lui avais dit. Je partis à sa recherche mais il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni dans le parc et j'étais encore une fois seul dans mon manoir trop grand, dans ma peau trop petite avec mes remords trop présents, un périodique sous le bras dans lequel les journalistes s'amusaient à rédiger des pamphlets sur moi ou « ma cause » et je venais de blesser la seule personne susceptible de me suivre la seule qui me ressemble assez pour me comprendre. Sur mon bureau, le carnet me narguait. Pourquoi l'avais-je sortis ? Faut-il être fou pour exposer le cerveau de son fils comme un cadre dans une pièce où l'on travaille ? Faut-il être fou ?  
  
Doucement, révérencieusement je tournai la première page et entamai la lecture :  
  
7 mai 1996  
  
Salle Commune : 21h27  
  
Ceci en guise d'introduction ! ! !Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy. J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui. Ces pages que je noircis sont un cadeau de mon père. Je vis partagé entre le manoir que ma famille possède depuis plusieurs siècles et les murs de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. J'ai 16 ans. Chaque année, je me demande ce qui va changer ? Je n'ai pas de véritables amis. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne sais pas sourire. Je sais me moquer. Vais-je apprendre cette année ? Certainement pas ! ! ! Pour sourire, il faut être heureux et la seule chose qui peut me rendre heureux est aussi la seule chose que je n'aurai jamais. Vais-je faire de meilleures notes ? Peut-être ! Ainsi, je battrais Granger et Père sera fier.  
  
21h30  
  
Vais devoir t'abandonner Pansy Parkinson, camarade de classe et casse pied notoire vient s'entraîner pour jouer dans le dernier « Jane Blonde ».  
  
- Ta teinture platine est probablement la chose la plus infâme que Merlin m'ait donné de contempler. Va voir ailleurs si tu peux espionner quelqu'un de moins occupé que moi !  
  
- Oui, mais chez moi c'est une teinture ! ! ! Toi, tu dois vivre avec mon pauvre.  
  
- Evite d'utiliser un pronom possessif quand tu parles de moi.  
  
21h34  
  
Là, elle s'éloigne contrariée. . .  
  
9 mai 1996  
  
Salle d'étude : 19h30 Aujourd'hui, on est lundi. J'ai eu DCFM et potions avec les Griffondors. Harry Potter cherche à me provoquer il me regarde sans arrêt. Rogue nous a mis ensemble pour faire la larme du prêcheur. C'est une potion très puissante. Elle peut provoquer une fièvre terrible, accompagnée de maux de gorges. Elle empêche de parler ou de chanter et si l'empoisonné arrive à se taire pendant trois jours, il guérit. Si non, chaque mot le conduit un peu davantage vers le tombeau. J'adore les potions. J'ai toujours aimé ce cours et le professeur Rogue est un ami de mon père. Parfois, il lui ressemble. Mais me mettre en groupe avec Potter, ça je ne le lui pardonnerai jamais. Potter n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de voir la marque des ténèbres sur mon poignet. Il pouvait essayer encore un moment je n'en ai pas. Pas encore ! ! !  
  
Je me suis aussi amusé à placer des sorts sur ce journal. Désormais nul ne peut l'ouvrir à part moi. Et si vous lisez ces lignes, vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je plaisante !  
  
19 mai 1996  
  
Dortoir : 7h47 La « Gazette » vient d'annoncer que le monde sorcier entre officiellement en guerre par un décret du ministère « Fudge » et bla et bla et bla bla bla. . . Tout ça me fait rire, le conflit n'a jamais commencé et n'a jamais cessé.  
  
Salle Commune : 20h15  
  
J'ai senti la plupart des élèves particulièrement haineux envers moi. Ma maîtresse. . . Et bien, oui, c'est une femme en ce moment. . . Ma maîtresse, donc, m'a même plaqué. Elle est à Serdaigle. Je crois qu'elle fait parti de l'AD avec un peu de chance, un jour, elle se trouvera face à moi dans un véritable combat et ainsi je la tuerai. C'est la première fois, que je me fais balancer. Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait cet effet là. Mon orgueil a été plus amoché que mon cœur. D'une certaine manière, c'est triste car je pensais avoir fait davantage souffrir toute celle que j'avais rejetée.  
  
(Nda : Entre guillemets dans le journal, c'est les pensée de Lucius)  
  
« Comment ça ? EN CE MOMENT c'est une femme ? Hein mais non ! Draco ! Je vais le tuer ! »  
  
20 mai 1996  
  
Tour d'astronomie : 21h40  
  
Comment peuvent-ils agir ainsi ? De quel droit me snobent-ils tous ? Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que peut être mon existence. Personne ne peut savoir. J'ai si bien tissé ma toile d'araignée mythomane que je m'empêtre dans mes propres fils. J'ai si parfaitement appris à tromper, à dissimuler que je ne suis même plus capable de lire dans mon cœur. Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! ! !! Je le hais. Pourquoi, il me regarde toujours comme si j'étais la somme de ses erreurs, de ses faiblesses ? Je veux qu'il m'aime ou alors je le fuirais ! ! !  
  
« Une pointe de jalousie piqua mes nerfs, c'est déjà difficile de voir son fils vous quitter pour une femme mais si, dans l'avenir, je dois le voir partir avec un homme, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. J'aurais bien aimé savoir de qui il parlait. Pas de Potter ou de Weasel, j'espère. . . »  
  
22 mai 1996  
  
Tour d'astronomie : 22h30  
  
—Trahi—  
  
Je ne vois plus la différence entre une pierre et une âme et tu voudrais que des yeux comme les miens pleurent. Pauvre folle, ne comprend tu pas que chaque coup que tu me donnes te reviens de la main du diable ?  
  
Sais-tu seulement que le verre ne me blesse plus ?  
  
Laisse tes débris traîner sous mes pas et empoisonne toi avec mon sang venimeux !  
  
Abandonnez moi ! Je suis plus fort sans vous.  
  
Riez de moi ! Vos bêlements m'amusent. Bande de mouton !  
  
Tuez moi ! Même la mort ne veut pas de moi tandis que je m'y accroche comme à un carrelage mouillé.  
  
Craignez moi ! Parce que je boirais toutes les larmes que je ne peux plus verser.  
  
23h16  
  
J'ai peu dormi la nuit dernière. Ceci explique peut être cela. . .  
  
23 mai 1996  
  
Salle commune : 6h30  
  
J'ai réellement écrit ça à cause d'une fille ? Suis-je schizophrène ?  
  
Salle d'histoire : 8h00  
  
Madame, mes cachets, l'ennui provoque des crises chez les gens comme moi !  
  
8h10  
  
Bâillement  
  
8h20  
  
Neuf bâillements en vingt minutes  
  
8h30  
  
Moi, Draco Malfoy, 3 ème du nom envisage de me suicider avant la fin de ce cours.  
  
8h40  
  
Vais me créer un énième personnalité fan d'histoire et l'envoyer à ce cours à ma place  
  
9h10  
  
Même elle finirait par mourir de lassitude ! ! !  
  
9h20  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
10h00  
  
Merlin, Morgane, Circé, Hécate bénissez la Grand Bretagne ! C'est fini !  
  
13 juin 1996  
  
Salle d'étude : 17h00 Pas mal d'exam, pas mal de révisions, pas le temps d'écrire mais ce matin, ai fait câlin dans toilettes des hommes. Faire bête à deux dos (bête à un dos et une partie médiane de forme indéterminée plutôt) trop bon pour le moral. . .  
  
Suis prêt pour affronter examens à la con ! ! !  
  
22 juin 1996  
  
Tour d'astronomie : 21h23 Gros ratage à l'oral de métamorphose ! ! ! Quand la guerre sera finie Mac Go sera mon Mac Do ! ! !  
  
21h31  
  
N'interprétez pas ce que je dis ! ! ! Ça signifie juste que je vais l'étriper. En aucun cas, que je vais me l'envoyer ! ! !  
  
« Berk » et « Yark »  
  
30 juin 1996  
  
Gare de Pré-au-Lard : 9h27  
  
Le train arrive  
  
Poudlard Express : 9h32  
  
J'espère que mon père m'attend à la gare. On n'aura pas de voiture du ministère cette année c'est bien dommage. Tant qu'il ne nous accueille pas avec des cocktails Malakoff (du nom du sorcier qui les a inventés).  
  
10h24  
  
Goyle se marre dans son sommeil.  
  
Manoir Malfoy 18h45  
  
Évidement, Père m'a reproché mon absence à mon anniversaire ! ! ! Je voulais éviter qu'on pense qu'il se tramait quelque chose et que je rentrais pour en apprendre davantage. C'est tout ! ! !  
  
« Mince »  
  
J'ai parfois l'impression que parler avec mon père ne mène à rien. Aligner des mots stériles ! ! ! Depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard il m'évite ou cherche à me provoquer.  
  
Je devrais parfois lui tenir rigueur de l'éducation qu'il m'a donnée cacher ce que je ressens, mentir, toujours me souvenir que les autres sont dangereux, pas d'amour, aucune confiance, juste avancer et mettre les gens dans ma poche. . .  
  
J'ai 17 ans et je suis déjà plus habitué aux masques, aux intrigues et aux conflits de pouvoir que la plupart de politiciens. Je sais déjà que je suis né pour régner, pour dominer ! ! !  
  
3 juillet 1996  
  
Cabane magique : 20h32  
  
Il n'est jamais là. Je le déteste. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse passer son satané maître avant nous. J'existe. Je veux exister.  
  
4 juillet 1996  
  
Cabane magique : 20h44  
  
Il est beau quand même. Ce matin, je l'ai observé. Il lisait le journal les sourcils froncés. J'aime son profil aristocratique : il ferait joli sur un camé, sa fossette sur la joue, son regard pénétrant, sou sourire cruel. . .  
  
« Euh, il parle du Seigneur des ténèbres là ? ? ? »  
  
Et le journal s'arrêtait là pour l'instant. . . Rien pour aujourd'hui mais quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas tarder à entendre parler de notre accrochage.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Derrière Des Yeux Bleus  
  
Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble  
  
D'être l'homme méchant  
  
D'être l'homme triste  
  
Derrière des yeux bleus  
  
Et personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble  
  
D'être détesté  
  
D'être destiné  
  
À ne dire que des mensonges  
  
Mais mes rêves ne sont pas aussi vides  
  
Que ma conscience le paraît  
  
J'ai des heures, seulement abandonné  
  
Mon amour est une vengeance  
  
Qui n'est jamais libre  
  
Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble  
  
De ressentir ces sentiments  
  
Comme je le fais, et je vous blâme !  
  
Personne ne mord en retour aussi durement  
  
Sur leur colère  
  
Aucun chagrin de ma douleur  
  
Ne peut transparaître  
  
Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble  
  
D'être maltraité, d'être vaincu  
  
Derrière des yeux bleus  
  
Personne ne sait comment dire  
  
Qu'ils sont désolés et ne vous inquiétez pas  
  
Je ne dis pas des mensonges  
  
Personne ne sait à quoi ça ressemble  
  
D'être l'homme méchant, d'être l'homme triste  
  
Derrière des yeux bleus.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Réponses  
  
isilme.elfe, Merci, tes compliments me touchent. Oui, j'ai conscience que le pairing est osé et évidemment dans la réalité ce type de relation est ignoble. Mais dans le cas de Draco et de son père outre les fics qui parlent de viol que je ne lis pas (Elles me mettent mal à l'aise) je trouve que leurs relations sont plutôt tendres. Pour moi, c'est deux être très semblables mais qui se côtoient sans se comprendre et pouf. . . un événement arrive et tout change.  
  
SNAPESLOVE, Merci, c'est gentil. Pour la suite voilà. J'espère qu'elle t'a plue. Et je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour le 3 ème chapitre.  
  
yami ni hikari, Merci, j'espère que le suite t'a plue ! ! ! Je n'avais pas vu que je refusais les reviews anonymes. Maintenant, c'est réglé.  
  
Notes : J'espère que les bugs de ff ne m'ont pas empêcher de recevoir vos remarques. . . Je vais tout bientôt poster un HP X SS. Il sera assez court 2 ou 3 chapitres et sa rédaction n'entravera pas la publication des chapitres du « Venin ». Bisooooo à tous ! ! ! ! 


	3. Trouble

**Du venin dans le cœur**

**Auteur : **Melantha

**Genre :** Pas encore de lemon mais ça vas venir

**Base :** Harry Potter (se situe après le 5ème tome)

**Résumé :**

Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)

**Pairing : **Draco X Lucius

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR. Cependant, j'envisage très sérieusement de faire fortune pour racheter Lucius et également de prendre la tête d'une maison d'édition influente dans le but de rétablir le droit de cuissage sur les personnages (interdiction de m'envoyer des menaces de mort si j'y arrive. Promis, Nini je pense à toi si j'y arrive) J'ajouterais que les chansons que j'utilise pour commencer chaque chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas davantage.

**Rating : **C'est vous qui voyez : la fic contient une relation incestueuse. Aussi, on peut considérer que chaque chapitre est à classé dans R et je ne sais pas si je veux mettre un lemon ou me contenter d'une ellipse (si vous avez une opinion à ce sujet ne vous gênez pas écrivez moi).

**Note : **"Entre guillemets dans le journal c'est les pensées de Lucius"

**Réponses**

Syana : Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise

Altea : Na na et quand c'est moi qui corrigeais les tiennes :oP

Isilme.elfe : Merci, tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir. On voit que tu lis l'histoire attentivement. En plus, j'aime énormément tes fics et ton évolution au fil des chapitres alors je suis encore 5 X plus flattée

Yami ni hikari : C'est gentil ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

SNAPESLOVE : Tu risques d'avoir une réponse à cette question à la fin de ce chapitre mais interdiction de commencer par le fond.

A ma bêta :

1) J'ai effectivement oublié de taper des mots ! oups

2) J'ai trouvé le nom Reinelda dans un livre sur les prénoms. . . Il collait bien avec le personnage qui comme vous allez le voir au fil des chapitres va gagner en importance.

3) Ah, j'aime casser Pansy par l'intermédiaire de mes persos mais en lui donnant un caractère un peu OOC, on peut aussi en faire une fille géniale. Il me semble que c'est le cas dans plusieurs fics d'Ivrian.

4) Tu penses que Draco va suivre son père ? A ça, certainement mais peut être pas au sens où tu l'entends. Indices dans ce chapitre.

5) Lucius est dans une sorte de déni par rapport aux sentiments de Draco. Dans la vie, c'est déjà dur de prendre conscience de l'ambiguïté de nos relations avec certaines personnes alors imagine avec notre propre gamin. D'ailleurs, pour moi tout doit venir de Draco. C'est à lui de faire évoluer leurs relations si non c'est trop glauque.

6) Le poème du chapitre deux est en fait de moi... Je l'ai écris un soir de grosse colère. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de mettre des rimes.

7) Je n'ai jamais tenu de journal au sens premier de terme mais j'écris souvent des réflexions, des petites histoires, des parties de fics, etc. sur des bouts de papier ou dans mon ordinateur et je compile.

8) Oui, Draco est un persos super intéressant à travailler. Son cynisme feint et sa froideur me le rendent bizarrement sympathique.

9) En fait j'aimerais écrire un one-shot/songfic sur lui à partir de la chanson Popular de Nada Surf dont le point de départ serait une rupture et qui le pousserait à s'interroger sur son existence.

Chapitre III : Trouble (Coldplay)

Oh no, I see,

**Oh non, je vois**

A spiderweb, it's tangled up with me,

**Une toile d'araignée, je m'y suis emmêlé,**

And I lost my head,

**Et j'ai perdu la tête,**

The thought of all the stupid things I said,

**Le souvenir de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai dites,**

Oh no what's this ?

**Oh non qu'est-ce que cela ?**

A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,

**Une toile d'araignée, et je suis pris au milieu,**

I turned to run,

**Je me suis retourné pour fuir,**

The thought of all the stupid things I've done,

**Le souvenir de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faites,**

I never meant to cause you trouble,

**Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du tort,**

And I never meant to do you wrong,

**Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal,**

And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,

**Et si je t'ai causé du tort,**

Oh no, I never meant to do you harm.

**Oh non, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.**

Oh no I see,

**Oh non je vois,**

A spider web and it's me in the middle,

**Une toile d'araignée et je suis au milieu,**

So I twist and turn,

**Donc je me contorsionne et tourne,**

Here I am in love in a bubble, singing

**Me voilà amoureux dans une bulle, chantant**

They spun a web for me

**Ils m'ont tissé une toile**

**°°°OOO°°°OOO°°°**

- Lucius en retard comme d'habitude. Petit chenapan, me sermonna ma tante en tirant sur ma joue comme un chirurgien plasticien.

- Bonjour, ma tante, la saluai-je en baisant respectueusement ses deux mains jointes.

- Ton ami Alec est ici, dit elle en désignant un petit homme grisonnant et énergique qui se dandinait tout en alimentant toute l'assemblée en potins divers.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut ce dernier abandonna sa cour pour me rejoindre, ses joues rosissant de plaisir furtivement.

- Malfoy, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-il chaleureusement.

- Officiellement ou officieusement ?

Alec Hitcliff avait travaillé pendant plusieurs années au ministère en tant que documentaliste. Après sa retraite, il était passé à une autre forme d'archivage à tel point que dans les cercles mondains tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler « gazette ».

- Alors officiellement je me suis éloigné de Voldemort après mon incarcération. Ma femme me trompe avec un journaliste du Wizard Explorer. Mon fils est second de sa promotion et ma tante s'envoie la moitié de l'assemblée. . . Mince, ça en fait c'était officieux.

Alec était probablement mon seul véritable ami et probablement la personne la plus utile en Grande-Bretagne. Si Voldemort ou Dumbledore entendait parler de lui l'épilogue de la guerre s'en trouverait grandement changé. Ce type était plus efficace que leurs deux services de renseignements réunis. Je le connaissais depuis des siècles et, bizarrement, je lui avais immédiatement fait confiance ; confiance qu'il n'avait jamais trahie, trop content de ne pas se retrouver à jouer le rôle du bulletin d'information pour une personne sur cette foutue terre.

- Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire, me proposa-il en saisissant mon bras.

- Allons-y !

- Le grand blond, là bas, tu le vois ?

- Je le vois.

- C'est Rupert Talbot, député chez les FLIC (fédération de la ligue intra communautaire), on dit qu'il ne crache pas sur les pots de vins. Il s'est d'ailleurs acheté une villa en Irlande récemment soit disant un héritage mais je parierais plus tôt sur les revenus qu'il s'est fait en octroyant le permis de construire du nouveau stade à la fédération de Quidditch internationale. La fille avec laquelle il discute c'est Reinelda Weiss, moitié juive, moitié fairy. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur elle. On en parle comme d'une alliée de ton patron.

- C'est plus ou moins exact.

- Information confidentielle ?

- Tu me crois suffisamment naïf pour lâcher des choses importantes devant toi ?

Soudain, Alec tira plus fortement sur mon bras pour m'éloigner d'un vieil homme en robe de sorcier blanche. Personnage que j'identifiais comme étant le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il s'approcha de nous et sans la moindre forme de cérémonie, il me demanda si, à l'heure actuelle, je n'étais pas censé me trouver ailleurs. Il voulait parler d'Azkaban. C'est alors que Reinelda nous aperçut. Elle se jeta littéralement sur le vieux sorcier l'étreignant avec force d'effusions et s'exclama :

- Lucius, je vous l'emprunte ! Il faut absolument que je le présente à mon patron !

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart non sans m'adresser un dernier regard chargé de sous-entendus.

- Cette fille en veut à ton corps, dit Alec sur un ton doct.

- Toutes les femmes me regardent comme ça ; c'est un forme de politesse quand elles se trouvent devant un être aussi réussi que le suis.

- T'es surréaliste comme gus. Annonça-il tout sourire.

- De toute manière, elle ne m'intéresse pas. J'aime les histoires compliquées. Expliquai-je.

- Et bien, je me dis que j'aurais adorer te rencontrer quand j'étais encore jeune, beau et suffisamment digne pour tirer sur tes attributs royaux.

- Voyons Alec ? Tu n'as jamais cessé d'être beau quant à mes « attributs royaux » c'est eux qui sont indignes de ta bouche.

- Ha Ha, tu sais flatter les vieil gens, s'exclama Alec en me tapant joyeusement sur les fesses.

Subitement redevenu sérieux, il regarda Dumbledore.

- Tu sais on s'active du côté de l'ordre pour ma part, je vais m'éloigner de Grande Bretagne pendant quelques temps et à ta place, je sauterais sur le 1 er prétexte pour éloigner les miens d'ici. Expliqua Alec.

- Draco est en danger ?

- Pour ce que j'en sais, les membres de l'ordre pensent qu'il a déjà choisi son camp. Ils ne lui feront pas de cadeaux. Dit-il sombrement.

°°°OOO°°°OOO°°°

En rentrant, je trouvais Draco endormi sur le canapé sans la moindre trace derrière ses paupières closes de nos cris de la veille. Dans la lumière vacillante de la cheminée j'observais sa peau diaphane comme celle d'un rose ; symbole si pur d'une virginité, d'une innocence qui comme toujours se perdraient dans le sang mais même les plus belles roses ont leurs épines. Ceux qui voudront le blesser s'y piqueront mais avant que ses dernières ne soient suffisamment aiguisées pour lui servir de poignard, il me faudra le protéger moi.

Je pris une couverture pour la déposer sur son corps étendu voluptueusement offert aux ombres. Une fois couvert il se retourna vaguement comme pour s'emballer dans un cocon. Une sorte d'instinct me poussait à rester auprès de lui mais la raison l'emporta : Je partis dans mon bureau pour me replonger dans la lecture du journal.

Je n'y lirais rien qui puisse me faire plaisir. Certainement des chapelets d'insultes ou sa souffrance traduite en mots. Ses peines dont j'étais le seul responsable viendraient s'imposer à mes yeux et me priver de sommeil.

Alors je crierais plus fort ! Pris dans ma spirale infernale dans mon cercle vicieux, je regarderais se consumer notre amour et il me fuira car je veux qu'il me fui ; il me haïra car je veux qu'il me haïsse.

°°°OOO°°°OOO°°°

5 juillet 1996

Cabane magique : heure indéterminée

Me voilà à nouveau dans la cabane des âmes solitaires ! Un plume à la main comme un poète maudit, la tête appuyée bêtement contre un balai, j'écris . . . quoi ?

Ma journée : Je me suis levé à 9h00. Ensuite, je me suis gavé de tartines au petit-déjeuner. Je crois que c'est maman qui a fait cette confiture à moins que ce ne soit Konffitur. J'ai lu des romans de gare moldus et puis j'ai mangé, marché et j'ai fait du quiddich mais pas au bon moment.

Je fonçai après le vif d'or. Je devais faire plus de 120 kilomètres/heure et, tout d'un coup, je vois la silhouette de mon père se détacher entre deux arbres. J'ai essayé de l'éviter. Merlin, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. J'ai dû le percuter quand même car il est tombé et, là, j'ai crû qu'il était mort. Je me serais flingué. Sur le coup, j'ai sauté à terre même si mon ballai volait toujours. Il était étendu sur le sol inerte et magnifique.

J'ai étouffé un soupir de soulagement quand je l'ai vu respirer. Lentement, je me suis agenouillé près de lui et j'ai laissé courir mes doigts sur sa peau si douce. Comme je pensais qu'il était assommé, je voulais me pencher pour l'embrasser mais je l'ai senti trembler alors je me suis reculé brusquement et il s'est levé comme une furie puis il a commencé à me crier dessus.

J'ai serré les poings si fort que j'ai des croissants de lune ensanglantés gravés dans la paume de mes mains.

« Draco, je t'en supplie ne dis rien qui me pousse à faire des folies »

Et puis je suis venu ici et j'ai pleuré jusqu'à me vider de toute l'eau de mon corps mais mes yeux doivent être une source intarissable.

°°°OOO°°°OOO°°°

Sans lire la suite, je suis parti comme un zombie vers le salon. J'ai pris ses petites mains serrées sur les couvertures. Les arcs de cercle y étaient, comme il l'avait dit dans son journal. Les lunes de sangs avaient cicatrisées mais le venin que j'avais mis dans mes paroles y était toujours. J'ai laissé ma langue glisser sous ses paumes pour laver mes affronts de la veille. J'ai goûté les petites marques avant de sucer délicatement ses doigts, mordillant tantôt une articulation, tantôt la pulpe tendre, me délectant de cette saveur salée.

Et en levant la tête, j'ai aperçu deux lacs bleus qui m'observaient voilé par le désir.

°°°OOO°°°OOO°°°

Sorry, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas super long mais j'ai plein de fic en cours, dont une que je vais bientôt finir. Et deux que j'entame à peine. Bref, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait languir pour rien.

Bisous à tous et Merci pour votre patience Mélantha


	4. So far away

**Du venin dans le cœur**

**Auteur : **Melantha

**Genre :** Pas encore de lemon mais ça va venir

**Base :** Harry Potter (se situe après le 5ème tome)

**Résumé :**

Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)

**Pairing : **Draco X Lucius

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR. Cependant, j'envisage très sérieusement de faire fortune pour racheter Lucius et également de prendre la tête d'une maison d'édition influente dans le but de rétablir le droit de cuissage sur les personnages (interdiction de m'envoyer des menaces de mort si j'y arrive. Promis, Nini je pense à toi si j'y arrive) J'ajouterais que les chansons que j'utilise pour commencer chaque chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas davantage.

**Rating : **C'est vous qui voyez : la fic contient une relation incestueuse. Aussi, on peut considérer que chaque chapitre est à classer dans R.

**Note : **"Entre guillemets dans le journal c'est les pensées de Lucius"

Et en levant la tête, j'aperçus deux lacs bleus qui m'observaient voilés par le désir.

**So Far Away**

**Si Loin**

This is my life,

**Voici ma vie,**

It's not what it was before,

**Elle n'est plus ce qu'elle était auparavant,**

All these feelings I've shared,

**Toutes ces sensations que j'ai partagées**

And these are my dreams,

**Et voici mes rêves,**

That I've never lived before,

**Que je n'ai jamais vécu avant**

Somebody shake me cause I,

**Que quelqu'un me secoue car,**

I must be sleeping,

**Je dois être en train de dormir**

And now that we're here,

**Et maintenant que nous sommes ici,**

It's so far away,

**Tout cela est si loin,**

All the struggle we thought was in vain,

**Toute cette lutte que nous avons menée était vaine,**

All the mistakes,

**Toutes les erreurs,**

One life contained,

**Qu'une vie contenait,**

They all finally start to go away,

**Finissent toutes par partir,**

And now that we're here,

**Et maintenant que nous sommes ici,**

It's so far away,

**Tout cela est si loin,**

And I feel like I can face the day,

**Et je sens que je peux affronter le jour,**

I can forgive,

**Je peux pardonner,**

And I'm not ashamed,

**Et je n'ai pas honte,**

To be the person that I am today.

**D'être la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.**

These are my words,

**Ce sont mes mots,**

That I've never said before,

**Que je n'avais jamais prononcés auparavant,**

I think I'm doing okay,

**Je pense que je fais bien,**

And this is the smile,

**Et voici le sourire,**

That I've never shown before,

**Que je n'ai jamais montré auparavant,**

Somebody shake me cause I,

**Que quelqu'un me secoue car,**

I must be sleeping,

**Je dois être en train de dormir**

I'm so afraid of waking,

**J'ai si peur de me réveiller,**

Please don't shake me!

**S'il vous plaît ne me secouez pas!**

Afraid of waking

**Peur de me réveiller,**

Please don't shake me!

**S'il vous plaît ne me secouez pas!**

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté absorbé par son regard pervenche, par son air perdu d'agneau égaré, sa main dans la mienne, mes prunelles dans les siennes.

Si la damnation avait le goût de sa peau, je pourrais accepter d'être déchu. Si elle avait la beauté de son sourire, je me torturerais moi-même en enfer.

Son souffle était court, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa gorge. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent aux miens, les emprisonnant tendrement dans la cage du péché. J'avais conscience qu'à partir de cet instant, tout allait changer. Aucun de nous ne pourrait revenir en arrière, réparer ma faute ; la seule pour l'instant mais même si je le fuyais éternellement, je ne pourrais effacer l'amour que je lui porte et ce sentiment, en lui-même, me désespérait plus que toutes les folies.

Draco berça ma main quelques secondes dans la sienne, la caressant du regard, faisant varier parfois la pression qu'il y exerçait. Et dehors, la guerre se préparait à déchaîner ses imprécations sur mon monde. Pour une fois, c'était moi qui agissais en petit prince insouciant, savourant ma propre démence dans le calice de ses paumes.

- Tu me portes jusqu à mon lit ? Demanda Draco en passant ses bras autour de mon cou... Comme avant ! Ajouta-il en serrant un peu plus fort, impérieux dans ses décisions, à mon image.

Je passais un bras sous ses aisselles, un autre sous ses genoux, et me relevais d'un mouvement fluide avec ma petite plume accroché au cou.

Je m'engageai dans le hall et parcourai la distance qui nous séparait de sa chambre. Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule et son souffle court et puissant sur mon épaule semblait réveiller des nerfs dont je n'avais jamais connu l'existence. Je réajustai un peu ma prise contre son dos. Ses mains répondirent en s'accrochant à ma nuque plus énergiquement.

Devant la porte, je m'arrêtai . . .

- Tu devrais continuer... Seul ! Dis-je en le reposant promptement au sol. J'essayai de donner à ma voix une tonalité menaçante mais mon timbre semblait ne plus vouloir quitter sa geôle de satin.

- Tu as honte de moi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda-il. Ce n'était pas une accusation. Draco semblait soucieux.

- Non, j'ai honte de moi et c'est moi que je n'aime pas.

Il sourit, posa une main sur ma joue, avant de se laisser glisser, à reculons, par la porte entrouverte. Nos regards restèrent rivés l'un à l'autre, tandis que la porte se refermait tel un barrage au milieu de deux océans brillants de l'immensité de l'azur.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

- Luciusssss, ma fidèle lumière, mon petit ange damné !

- Maître ? Vous semblez content. Dis-je, agenouillé devant lui.

- Je le suis. Le chaos se prépare à recouvrir la terre comme du fiel sur l'océan. Expliqua le terrible mage noir.

- J'espère porter la flamme qui le fera s'embraser.

Les prunelles du maître fixèrent un point dans mon dos.

- Puis-je ? Demandai-je en faisant mine de me relever.

- Fais donc, mon doux chérubin dont la beauté éclatante fait pâlir le soleil. °C'est ça, continue à fantasmer, abruti°

Je me postais à sa gauche. Sur le sol, une femme brune aux cheveux ondulés se prosternait respectueusement. Elle leva la tête vers moi et son regard se planta dans le mien dans une attitude de défiance.

- Reinelda, l'identifiai-je.

J'observais ses yeux vert comme les aiguilles des pins, pailletés du doré, signe de la damnation. Malgré moi, je frissonnais, son expression m'inspirait une terreur indicible.

- Les plus belles fleurs ne sont-elles pas les plus vénéneuses, Lucius ?

- Certes ! Dis-je en ne pensant pas uniquement à Reinelda.

- Mes enfants, dans cette guerre, je cherche mes alliés. Les elfes noirs de Roumanie m'ont promis allégeance ; il est temps que je réclame mon dû. J'ai fait assez de cadeau à cette race de dégénérés.

Sans mots dire, Reinelda se leva et fit mine de quitter la pièce dignement mais le mage noir la retint d'un sort bien placé entre les omoplates. Elle se retourna, donc, et défendit les siens avec morgue :

- Vous insultez les miens et espérez que je vous serve. Je préfère la mort au déshonneur... Mettez-vous ça en tête, une bonne fois pour toute. Elle serrait les poings et ses lèvres tremblaient de colère. Peu de gens peuvent se permettre une telle attitude devant Voldemort.

Et le seigneur des ténèbres fit une chose dont je ne l'aurais pas crû capable : Il s'excusa. De toute évidence, l'attitude résolue de la jeune femme l'avait conquis. Nous discutâmes ensuite de diverses affaires communes et il fut convenu que j'accompagnerais Reinelda en Roumanie. Je sautais sur cette occasion pour demander l'autorisation de prendre Draco avec moi.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

7 Juillet 1996

Ma chambre : 9h32

Hier soir, j'avais envie de le voir. J'avais conscience que nous ne nous dirions certainement rien ou alors, il me ferait souffrir mais peu importe. J'ai marché, d'abord, me perdant dans les pierres grises du manoir. J'avais l'impression que le décor monotone prenait possession de mes sens, m'arrachant à la douleur, m'endormant comme une drogue, délicieux instants de félicité où j'oublie jusqu'à la nature même de mes peines. Puis, fatigué, je m'installais dans le petit salon, prenant soin au préalable d'allumer un brasier dans l'âtre et j'entamais la lecture du « Manifeste ténébreux », un grimoire de magie noir. Je doute d'arriver un jour à exécuter ces sorts là. Ils semblent d'une telle difficulté. Bientôt, mon esprit s'engourdit et je reposai le livre sur la table basse. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner.

Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement, en me réveillant de sentir deux lèvres chaudes parcourir mes doigts. J'ai d'abord gardé les yeux clos, pensant vaguement que j'étais dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Soudain, je me souvins que les cours étaient terminés depuis plus d'une semaine. Je n'osais ouvrir les yeux, de peur que mon songe ne m'échappe. Ça ne pouvait être que lui qui me caressait si délicieusement. J'eu l'impression que mes pantalons c'étaient rétréci, curieuse pensée au milieu du flot de ma passion !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris les yeux. C'est alors, que je le vis, penché sur mes mains. Les lèvres de Lucius parcouraient tendrement mes paumes.

Bientôt, il leva la tête et une série d'émotions voilèrent ses traits si doux. Comme j'aurais aimé me pencher et l'embrasser. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce courage au fond de moi. Probablement, vais-je m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours. Je sais que ce qui c'est produit n'arrivera plus jamais. J'ai senti la culpabilité dans sa voix. Père ne me touchera plus jamais.

« Il a raison, je ne dois plus »

Il m'a porté jusqu'à ma chambre et m'a abandonné, là, avec quelques mots en guise d'excuse.

Évidemment, je n'ai pas dormi pendant la nuit qui a suivie. Je n'ai fait que tourner et retourner les derniers événements dans ma tête. J'ai rêvé, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, de ses lèvres parcourant ma peau, se perdant sur les miennes. J'ai imaginé nos deux corps s'imbriquant dans un balai merveilleux. Je me suis vu vivre dans un monde où il n'est rien pour moi ou alors, un vague ami de la famille, une connaissance lointaine.

Je me suis levé avec le soleil et mon souci était tout pareil que la veille.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Nous nous trouvions, Draco et moi, dans ma bibliothèque. Je l'avais fait appeler. D'un mouvement de tête, je congédiais Konffitur.

Je pris le parti de garder le silence, sans quitter des yeux le document sur lequel je travaillais. Draco se posta derrière un fauteuil et attendit patiemment que je daigne reporter mon attention sur lui. J'avais pris l'habitude d'ignorer sciemment les gens qui se faisaient introduire dans mon cabinet. Cette attitude les mettait automatiquement mal à l'aise et me donnait un avantage pour imposer mes vues lors de la discussion.

Cependant, je n'avais pas besoin de ça avec mon fils. Je relevais lentement le menton, détaillant, au passage, ses vêtements. Il portait un pull kaki sur un pantalon en jeans relativement large. Ça lui donnait vraiment dégaine de paysan.

- J'aimerais que tu fasses préparer ton sac !

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda-il, subitement sur la défensive.

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je te chasse. Nous partons en Roumanie pour une de mes missions. J'ai pris l'initiative de proposer que tu m'accompagnes. Il n'y aura rien de dangereux.

- C'est une sorte de voyage en somme ?

- Exactement ! Répondis-je

- Je vais demander à un elfe de maison de s'occuper de mes bagages. Quand partons-nous ?

- Probablement demain soir !!!

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

9 juillet 1996

Cabane magique : 10h45

Père m'a fait convoquer : on part en vacances tout les deux avec une autre miss, une elfe noire, d'après lui. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré. Ça m'inquiète un peu. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir comment me comporter avec elle.

En partant, il m'a demandé si je voulais reparler de ce qui c'était passé l'autre soir. J'ai dit : « non ». C'est complètement stupide mais je suis complètement stupide. Alors !

Il vaut mieux continuer à rêver... N'est-ce pas ? Je préfère me promettre à la solitude en l'aimant lui que d'accepter la médiocrité de tous les autres.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

10 juillet

Taverne du Pendu : 23h24

Si nous n'étions pas si semblables, on pourrait nous prendre pour deux potes tranquillement posés derrière un « Whisky Pur Feu » au bar du Pendu.

A ma gauche, un vieil alcolo sirote une « Tequila Witches », en se cramponnant au rebord du comptoir. Ses ongles se plantent dans le pin et s'impriment comme quatre petites traces blanches. Elles ressemblent à celles qui marquent mes paumes.

Wilde faisait dire à son personnage Lord Henry : « Aujourd'hui, la plupart des gens meurent d'une sorte de bon sens terre à terre, et découvrent lorsqu'il est trop tard que les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais sont les erreurs qu'on a commises. »

J'aurais aimé qu'il parle pour moi. J'aimerais qu'une autre vie s'offre à nous, de l'autre côté de ce portoloin. Je veux croire que tout va changer, que je vais pouvoir l'aimer librement.

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Reinelda s'approche comme une sirène dans le brouillard. Elle se faufile tel un phare dans les fumées de la vieille taverne. Il y a de la poésie dans ces mouvements. La princesse Reinelda Genteldakrof, fille d'Aposius, promises aux sept temples et gardienne des limbes. Beaucoup de titres qui ne veulent plus rien dire. Sa société est en déclin. Voilà, les terribles elfes noirs dont le seul nom faisait, jadis, trembler les plus grands guerriers, réduits à vendre leurs pouvoirs au plus offrant, en l'occurrence : « Voldemort ».

Draco l'observe fasciné. °Garce°

- Messieurs, allons-y ! Lança-elle de sa petite voix chantante, jeune pinson... Aux serres de vautours !!!

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Kikimette Malfoy : **Contente que ça te plaise... J'ai choisi un couple bizarre. J'ai toujours peur qu'il choque.

**Apocalypse Nox :** La voilà, elle n'a pas été trop longue ?

**Isilme.elfe :** Merci, comme toujours, ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup. C'est la fic sur laquelle je travaille le plus lentement. Je ne m'autorise pas le droit à l'erreur ; le sujet est bien trop délicat pour que je le puisse.

**Vif d'or :** Merci, il y aussi beaucoup de DM/LM qui me mettent mal à l'aise mais ce n'est pas le cas de celle de Tiyael qui est dans mes « fics favorites », elle a rusé pour introduire une relation entre Draco et son père, ça rend la fic très poétique et la tendresse entre les personnages fait plaisir à voir. Dommage, je crois qu'elle a arrêté de l'updater.

**Syl2Sy :** Merci, c'est gentil

**SNAPESLOVE :** Voilà, la suite et je te remercie d'être toujours fidèle au poste.

**Yami ni hikari :** Comme je l'ai dit à Isilme, c'est une fic que je publie plus lentement car je ne m'autorise pas le droit à l'erreur. Le terrain est trop glissant. J'espère ne pas trop vous faire patienter

Bisous à tous


	5. I put a spell on you

**Du venin dans le cœur**

**Auteur : **Mélantha

**Genre :** Slash

**Base :** Harry Potter (se situe après le 5ème tome)

**Résumé :**

Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)

**Pairing : **Draco X Lucius

**Disclaimer :**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de JKR. Cependant, j'envisage très sérieusement de faire fortune pour racheter Lucius et également de prendre la tête d'une maison d'édition influente dans le but de rétablir le droit de cuissage sur les personnages (interdiction de m'envoyer des menaces de mort si j'y arrive. Promis, Nini je pense à toi si j'y arrive) J'ajouterais que les chansons que j'utilise pour commencer chaque chapitre ne m'appartiennent pas davantage. Celle-ci est de Manson.

**Rating : **C'est vous qui voyez : la fic contient une relation incestueuse. Aussi, on peut considérer que chaque chapitre est à classer dans R.

**Note : **"Entre guillemets dans le journal c'est les pensées de Lucius"

Ce chapitre est dédié à Lemoncurd qui m'a conseillé de me lâcher, de ne pas mesurer mes mots par peur de choquer. Pendant que j'y suis, allez tous lire sa fic « Hold me, thrill me, kill me, kiss me ». Elle est fantastique et c'est après l'avoir lu que j'ai trouvé le courage de continuer le « Venin »

**I Put A Spell On You  
**

**Je Te Jette Un Sort**

I put a spell on you

**Je te jette un sort**

Because you're mind

**Parce que tu es à moi**

I can't staind the things that you do.

**Je ne peux pas supporter les choses que tu a fais**

No, no, no, I ain't lyin'.

**Non, non, non, je n'ai pas menti.**

No.

**Non**

I don't care if you don't want me

**Je m'en fous si tu ne me veux pas**

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

**Car je suis à toi, à toi, à toi de toute façon**

Yeah, I'm yours, yours, yours.

**Ouais, je suis à toi, à toi, à toi.**

I love you. I love you.

**Je t'aime. Je t'aime**

Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !

**Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !**

Yeah...

**Ouais...**

I put a spell on you

**Je te jette un sort**

Lord ! Lord ! Lord...

**Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Seigneur !**

'Cause you're mine, yeah.

**Parce que tu es à moi, ouais**

I can't stand the things that you do

**Je ne peux pas supporter les choses que tu fais**

When you're foolin' around.

**Quand tu es entouré de fous**

I don't care if you don't want me

**Je m'en fous si tu ne me veux pas**

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

**Car je suis à toi, à toi, à toi de toute façon**

Yeah, yours, yours, yours !

**Ouais, à toi, à toi, à toi !**

I can't stand your foolin' around.

**Je ne peux pas rester entourer de ta folie**

If I can't have you,

**Si je ne peux t'avoir**

No one will !

**Personne ne t'auras**

I love you, you, you ! I love you. I love you. I love you !

**Je t'aime, toi, toi ! Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime !**

I love you, you, you !

**Je t'aime, toi, toi !**

I don't care if you don't want me.

**Je m'en fous si tu ne me veux pas**

'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.

**Car je suis à toi, à toi, à toi de toute façon.**

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

Journal de Draco

13 juillet

Quelque part paumé au milieu de nul part avec un mal de pied tout à fait intolérable pour un sorcier de mon rang : 17h30

J'en ai marre, marre, marre, marre et, pour être original, par-dessus la grappe.

- Je peux savoir pour quelle vénérable raison vous n'avez pas pris un portoloin qui nous amènerait directement chez les elfes noirs ?

Mon père me jeta un regard dédaigneux (J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Bienvenue sur terre, je ne suis pas parfait. Tu vas t'en remettre ou tu veux le tube de barbituriques ? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, imbécile. Si tu n'avais pas été assez con pour te soumettre à Voldemort et à sa secte de joyeux ignares, nous n'en serions pas là, avec l'estomac dans les cloques de nos talons.).

Reine, heureusement qu'elle est là, elle ! Seul avec le vieux et le tube de barbituriques y serait passé. Donc Reine m'explique que c'est une sorte de protocole. Il ne faut pas utiliser de la magie pour se présenter devant les elfes noirs.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

- Tu vois les carottes dans le bouillon ? Interrogea-elle patiemment ?

Sur quoi, mon père me gratifia d'une autre grimace méprisante. (Je t'emmerde !)

§§§ 000 §§§ 000 §§§

POV de lucius

La route défilait sous nos pas et le paysage entêtant tant il était monotone achèvait d'endormir les quelques de mes neurones qui voulaient encore fonctionner.

- On ne pourrait pas se trouver une voiture ? Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué à utiliser si les modus savent le faire... C'était mon fils. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille et ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre.

Reinelda plus magnanime :

- Tu serais étonné ! Au début, c'est terrible.

- Tu sais conduire ? Demanda-il étonné.

La jeune sorcière était magnifique ses longs cheveux bruns retenus par un nœud de velours rouge reflétaient les éclats ambrés du couchant. Elle sourit généreusement mais il ne fallait pas se fier à sa beauté, à l'aura de plénitude qui émanait d'elle. Comme certaines plantes, la splendeur de la princesse, n'avait d'égale que son venin. Les poisons que peuvent libérer les sorciers, je les connais bien. Je suis un Malfoy. Mes mots sont des poignards, ma baguette, une bombe et mes mains, des haches forgés dans un acier millénaire.

- J'ai vécu de 16 à 22 ans dans le monde moldu chez un rabbin en fait, ajouta-elle en tirant la langue. Ensuite, les miens m'ont envoyé au service de « bip »...

Draco éclata de rire, il adorait sa façon d'appeler le mage noir « bip ». Je dois avouer que de mon côté l'irrévérence d'un tel surnom ne me laissait pas indifférent.

- ... Et c'est ton père qui s'est chargé de ma formation au sein du « clan ». Dit-elle en signant les guillemets avec ses doigts pour souligner l'ironie de la remarque.

J'aperçus au loin de la fumée sans doute une masure. Ça tombait à pic. Le crépuscule étendait ses ailes sur la campagne alentour. Nous avions passé les nuits précédentes dans différents hôtels mais nous n'en trouverions plus ici et j'avais besoin d'un peu d'action. Je m'encroûtais.

°Salazar, merci pour ma viande de ce jour !°

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? S'enquit le jeune elfe en me regardant.

- Il est tant de transmettre notre savoir à la prochaine génération ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Draco nous observa tour à tour. Il semblait perplexe.

- Tu vas adorer ! Ajoutai-je.

Arrivé dans la maison, Reinelda tua les enfants en premier d'un « avada » rapide. Elle était de loin la moins cruelle des mangemorts que je connaissais. Bellatrix aurait certainement dévoré leurs organes en les laissant vivant le plus longtemps possibles. Reinelda, tout en étant incroyablement dangereuse, ne faisait rien gratuitement. Elle ne craignait pas de donner la mort car pour une fairy, cette dernière s'inscrit dans une sorte de cycle immuable et le meurtre comme l'acte d'amour sont une célébrations de la nature et de la marche de l'univers.

Elle s'assit ensuite dans une chaise à bascule et observa la fabuleuse pièce que j'allais monter pour elle. La jeune femme croisa les jambes sensuellement et entrelaça ses mains sur ses genoux, faisant étinceler le vernis pourpre de ceux-ci.

Le père tenta de la frapper mais d'un sort je le clouai au mur. La femme se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce et se mit à sangloter. Elle ne poserait pas de problème. Ils pleurent toujours au lieu de se défendre, ses animaux, une race de cafards à exterminer.

Je ne les avais jamais compris. Comment peuvent-ils être si fatalistes ? Avoir un instinct de survie si peu développé ? Je suis certain qu'on leur rend service en les tuant. S'il tienne aussi peu à la vie, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être aussi fascinante que veulent bien le dire leurs penseurs.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon rejeton. Il semblait un peu choqué. On l'est toujours un peu la première fois mais c'était son grand soir.

Je désignais la vieille d'un signe de tête :

- C'est comme pour une chanson, répète après-moi. Ordonnai-je au jeune Draco. Il se saisit de sa baguette en tremblant, tandis que son autre main cherchait un appui sur le mur derrière lui. Sa façon d'agir était pire qu'un aveu de faiblesse.

Je le pris pas le col et l'éloignai violement du mur. Il perdit l'équilibre sur le coup et s'étala par terre.

- Plus maladroit que Londubat.

Reinelda ne semblait pas s'inquiéter. Évidemment, elle me connaissait mieux que ne le faisait ma propre femme. Elle étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main mais nos façon de célébrer la mort ne sont pas les mêmes. Je préfère à ses méthodes froides et médicales, les liturgies qui stimulent mon sadisme et ma folie jusqu'à leur paroxysme.

La vieille campagnarde qui semblait découvrir que son cerveau pouvait fonctionner se releva et tenta de s'emparer d'un mousqueton qui était suspendu au mur. A peine, eu-elle saisit son arme que d'un « stupefix » énergique, je la projetai quelques mètres plus loin. Elle perdit connaissance lorsque sa tête toucha le rebord de la cheminée.

L'homme tenta en vain de se dépêtrer de mon sortilège mais plus il se débattait plus les fils invisibles se resserrait autour de lui. Bientôt, il manquerait d'air.

- Draco, va voir si elle est toujours vivante ! Dis-je à mon fils qui était toujours prostré sur le tapis comme un chien.

- Non, la nuque doit être brisée, répondit-il après avoir tenté de prendre le pouls.

Le paysan nous regarda. Ses yeux, s'ils n'avaient été ceux d'un insecte, auraient reflété une intense tristesse mais là, il n'y avait que du vide, une sorte de débilité grouillante comme si des larves lui bouffaient déjà l'arrière du crâne. J'avais l'impression de les observer à travers sa rétine.

- Ne te défend pas ! Dis-je à mon fils avant de le placer sous imperium.

- Viens, dis-je... Approche-toi !

Mon bel ange s'approcha jusqu'à se coller à mon corps. Même sous ce sortilège, certaines choses restent à l'initiative de l'envoûté. Si je lui enjoins de parler, sans préciser, ce qu'il doit dire. Il dira ce qu'il souhaite pour peu qu'il ne trahisse pas mon imperium. Là, je lui avais dit de venir à moi mais c'est lui qui a choisi à quelle distance. Cette idée me fit doucement sourire.

Reinelda devait avoir remarqué car elle détourna la tête un peu gênée.

Je me penchais pour lui parler dans le creux de son cou.

- Répond-moi franchement ! C'est un grand sacrifice que je te demande de faire là ?

- Oui ! Répondit Draco

- Un jour, tu me demanderas ce que tu veux en échange. J'avais parfaitement conscience de l'ambiguïté de mes paroles.

Sans enlever mon visage du cou de Draco, j'observais l'homme en face de nous. Il trembla. C'était voulu ; je savais que les gens détestaient lorsque je les regardais par en dessous. Je laissai mes mains glisser le long des bras nus de Dray et déposai un baiser furtif sur sa nuque.

- Vas-y, accomplit ton œuvre jeune disciple d'Hadès. Dis-je sur un ton délibérément théâtral.

Je me demande quel genre de guerrier il sera : cruel comme moi, fou comme Voldemort, froid comme Reine, barbare comme Macnair ou peut être, sera-il aussi puissant que son grand-père. Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe, celui-là mais c'est bien de sa faute. S'il ne m'avait pas maudit...

- Si tu cries, tu es mort ! Expliqua Draco tranquillement à l'homme devant lui. Il passa affectueusement une main sur la joue de l'homme... Mais peut être est-ce préférable au sort que je te réserve... Continua-il en abatant un revers sur le visage du paysan.

L'homme geignit et les fils magiques se resserrèrent imperceptiblement, la suite ne fut qu'une suite de réactions. Chaque rétrécissement impliquait une autre plainte. Jusqu'à ce que les fils finissent par trancher le corps de l'homme. Draco se retourna, souriant, tandis que les membres les plus fins pleuvaient sur le sol. Une traînée de sang maculait sa joue gauche. Ça y'est le baptême était fini.

- Fascinant ! Lança Reine avec enthousiasme.

Effectivement ça l'était ; Draco réunissait les qualités de tous les combattants que je connaissais.

Je le libérai de l'imperium. Il me regarda quelques instants avant que sa respiration ne devienne totalement folle. J'eus à peine le temps de voir ses poings se serrer, qu'il s'était jeté sur moi. Je me retrouvai sur le sol son corps maintenant le mien à terre, tandis qu'il me frappait au visage. Dans la confusion, je ne compris pas ses reproches mais je les devinais. Petit à petit, ma vision se fit de plus en plus sombre. Je luttais pour ne pas fermer les yeux mais c'était peine perdue. Je sombrai...

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.


	6. Je ne suis pas

**Du venin dans le cœur**

**Auteur : **Mélantha

**Genre :** Slash

**Base :** Harry Potter (se situe après le 5ème tome)

**Résumé :**

Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)

**Pairing : **Draco X Lucius

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling à Bloomsbury et à la Warner Bros. Enfin j'ai fait quelques inventions, comme Reinelda. Eux m'appartiennent mais je suis prêteuse si ils vous intéressent.

**Rating : **C'est vous qui voyez : la fic contient une relation incestueuse. Aussi, on peut considérer que chaque chapitre est à classer dans R.

**Note : **"Entre guillemets dans le journal c'est les pensées de Lucius"

§§§OOO§§§OOO§§§

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les événements qui avaient conduit Draco à ne plus m'adresser la parole. Je m'habituai à cet état de fait. J'en souffrais bien sûr et ça ne faisait qu'attiser ma folie et mon désire de le posséder.

Récemment, nous étions même arrivés au camp des elfes noirs. Moi, qui m'attendais à un accueil chaleureux, j'étais loin du compte. Visiblement ces derniers, recherchaient tous un moyen de rompre le pacte avec Voldemort. Reinelda était considérée comme une traîtresse qui se retournerait contre eux à la moindre occasion quant à moi, sans un minimum de diplomatie je serais déjà mort. Les chefs multipliaient les provocations et malgré des pourparlers interminables, nous n'avions toujours pas réussi à obtenir l'aide que souhaitait Voldemort. Ça c'était la version officielle ! Officieusement, tout le monde essayait de faire durer les négociations.

Draco, mon cher fils, avait compris de lui-même que si, en Grande Bretagne, la situation explosait, nous pourrions éviter d'être impliqués dans cette guerre et nous enfuir vers l'Amérique. Si les mangemorts étaient tous occupés par le conflit. Voldemort ne pourrait envoyer personne au cul des déserteurs. Nous attendions donc impatiemment le début des hostilités. Je voulais mettre mon fils à l'abri. Ma vie n'avait plus d'importance mais il était temps que la famille Malfoy se libère de la servilité. Voilà trop longtemps que les miens courbaient le dos devant tous les petits dictateurs en puissance.

Draco, pour sa part, s'était bien mieux intégré que nous. Il avait sympathisé avec quelques jeunes. Désormais son journal était le seul moyen que je possédais pour prendre des nouvelles de lui.

§§§OOO§§§OOO§§§

15 juillet 1996

Quelque part à milieu de nulle part : 12h35

Dans la cabane où nous avons séjourné, j'ai passé deux heures sous la douche tentant vainement de nettoyer le sang qui maculait mes mains mais j'ai l'impression que son odeur de fer en fusion me poursuit dans mes songes les plus noirs. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce sang qui viendra maculer la tombe sur laquelle il me baisera. Pour sceller nos destinés marquées par le saut de la damnation.

J'aimerais qu'écrire me libère de cette tourmente incessante. J'aurais dû lutter. J'aurais pu lutter. Les imperiums de mon père ne sont pas très puissants. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je me demande si une partie de moi que j'ai enfouis au fond de mes tripes ne souhaitait pas que je tue cet homme. C'est certainement ce qui me révolte le plus ou peut être est-ce une prédisposition génétique qui me voue au mal et à la mort. Est-ce moins affreux ainsi ? Si mon ADN m'excuse, ais-je le droit d'être un monstre un assassin ? Certainement pas ! Je ne donnerai jamais raison à St Potter (et ses lunettes qui le rendent plus manichéen qu'un fanatique religieux). Je ne serai pas Malfoy le sauveur, ni le dictateur, ni le tueur. Je serai Malfoy, juste Draco Malfoy.

§§§OOO§§§OOO§§§

22 juillet

Réfectoire du camp des elfes noirs : 14h35

Nous sommes arrivé au camp des elfes il y a quelques jours. Heureusement, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, enfin plus que je ne le suis déjà, coincé entre mon père et Reine. Moi, qui aimait bien cette femme. Depuis cette nuit à la cabane, elle n'a de cesse de tourner autour de mon père. On dirait une stupide écolière devant un élève de terminal. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes enfin au camp. Les jeunes sont plutôt sympa avec moi. Ça change, en général, c'est moi qu'on évite et on lèche le cul de mon père.

Voilà comment s'est passée notre arrivée :

Le chef des elfes, Sanubia nous a fait venir dans sa tente. Il y avait aussi son fils, Néris. J'ai tout de suite été fasciné par la beauté des elfes. Néris plus particulièrement. Il est si grand et aussi gracieux qu'une brindille secouée par des brises marine. Ses cheveux d'une couleur absolument exceptionnelle semblent fait de ténèbre et parsemés d'étoiles. Sa peau plus blanche que les premières neiges captait le peu de lumières de la pièce. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, la perfection plastique de cet être, n'est qu'une façade. Les elfes noirs de Roumanie sont une race de prédateurs. S'il veut votre corps, il l'aura, s'il veut votre vie, il l'aura, s'il veut votre âme, il devra dévoiler la sienne et vous comprendrez, vous fuirez. Mon regard a croisé le sien et une sorte de compréhension muette est passé entre nous. Je savais et il savait que je savais. J'avais une conscience aigue de ce qu'il était, je comprenais et bizarrement, j'avais confiance en lui. C'est lui qui a parlé le premier de sa voix chantante, presque féminine.

- Reinelda, petite sœur, tu ne nous as pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles ? La vie en Grande Bretagne t'aurait-elle fait oublier ton peuple.

- Ça te plairait ? Tu pourrais prétendre au trône ? La fille illégitime du roi se sent plus proche des sorciers que des elfes. Elle renie la meute. Et qui, dit-moi ! Qui peut la remplacer ? Qui à part, son demi-frère ? Qui à part, son cadet ? Qui à part, toi, le petit héros du peuple ? Je risque ma vie chaque jours pour honorer le pacte que ton imbécile de mère à signer avec Voldemort (mon père sursaute, je reste stoïque), pour vous protéger. Et vous ? Vous me traiter comme un paria quand je rentre. Bande d'ingrat !

- Reinelda, tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Les choses ont changé ici.

- Les choses ont changé en Angleterre aussi. Maintenant, à vous d'honorer votre promesse. Il veut ses guerriers. Vous avez une dette à effacer.

- Tu ne connais pas tout du marché, dit le vieil elfe, Sanubia ! Voldemort a promis de nous envoyer un guerrier digne de notre armée. Une personne qui puisse guider nos troupes dans cette guerre. A cette seule condition, nous acceptions de l'aider.

- Lucius est puissant, brillant, dangereux ! C'est certainement lui que vous envoie Voldemort. Expliqua Reinelda. Elle essayait de composer avec cette nouvelle donne mais elle allait échouer. La belle elfe n'était pas une diplomate et Voldemort n'aurait pas envoyé son bras droit en première ligne.

- Cette homme est un politicien, la voix de la corruption, les mains couvertes d'encre rouge, il doit être mille fois plus dangereux que la plus tranchante des épées mais il ne protégera pas mon peuple face à l'ennemi. Il ne connaît rien aux sacrifices. Rétorqua Sanubia.

Je connaissais mon père et ne pouvais donner tort à ce chef. Ses yeux blancs et vides d'aveugle voyaient au-delà des apparences.

- Draco alors ? Proposa Reinelda sans me regarder. Elle considérait déjà que je n'en étais pas capable. Quelle garce !

La réponse du vieux sage lui cloua littéralement le bec :

- Peut être !

Et la réponse de mon père me cloua littéralement le bec :

- Pas question, je refuse de transformer mon fils en stak tartare.

- Votre fils vaut mieux que le mien, Lucius ?

- A mes yeux, oui mais si j'étais objectif, je dirais qu'aucun de nos enfants ne mérite de mourir pour Voldemort. Sa cause est perdue d'avance.

- Vous pourriez arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Dis-je enfin.

Sanubia se mit à rire et ses cheveux blancs s'agitèrent dans les profondeurs noires de la tente.

- Nous reprendrons cette discussion demain. Draco, bienvenue au camp des elfes. Quant à vous, Lucius, et toi ma fille, Reinelda, je vous enjoins à ne pas quitter vos quartiers. Vous y serez en sécurité.

J'étais assez heureux de la tournure que prenaient les événements mais j'avais tort.

Le soir même après m'être dégourdie les jambes, j'ai rejoint ma tente. Neris m'attendait à l'intérieur.

- Salut ! Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Te prévenir en faite ! Précisa le jeune elfe.

- Le trip « Je suis en danger. On va attenter à ma vie. Les négociations doivent échouer et bla bla bla »

- Rien de tout ça, tu es en sécurité tant que tu restes au camp des elfes !

- Très bien !

- Mais ton père et le mien veulent faire durer les pourparlers.

- En quoi, ça me regarde ?

- Demain, les négociations auront lieu entre l'actuel chef des troupes elfiques et entre le général potentiel de l'armée des elfes de Voldemort.

- Toi et moi ? Demandai-je !

- Précisément ! Conclut-il

- Il faut qu'on fasse durer les négociations jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit déclarée et à ce moment là...

-... on affichera notre neutralité. Termina Neris.

- J'accepte à une condition !

- Laquelle ? Demanda-il suspicieusement.

- Je veux que vous protégiez mon père des foudres de Voldemort lorsque la guerre aura commencé.

- Draco, ton père est assez grand pour se sauver lui-même.

- Peu m'importe ! Je veux que vous le protégiez.

- Si c'est ton seul souhait, je ne saurais te le refuser, mon jeune Draco ! J'aurais pourtant aimer que tu désire plus de sacrifice en échange de ta collaboration, ajouta-il avec dans la voix une supplique silencieuse.

- Je saurais à quoi m'en tenir si d'aventure, je voulais te demander quelques services.

Je lui tendis la main et il la serra chaleureusement.

- Neris, dis-je tandis qu'il franchissait la porte... Je n'oublie pas ce que tu es.

- Je sais, Draco, c'est ce qui te rend si attirant à mes yeux et n'oublie pas que Reinelda est comme moi. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut.

- J'en prends bonne note.

Les quelques jours qui ont suivis ont été ponctués de quelques réunions futiles où moi et mon nouvel ami faisons semblant de parlementer, de nous énerver, de nous congratuler d'être des génies pour mieux, nous retrouver ensuite. Nous nous donnons toujours rendez-vous vers la cascade. Je n'ai jamais autant ri et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai plus l'impression d'être seul. Neris me ressemble tellement.

A suivre

§§§OOO§§§OOO§§§

**Voilà, je me suis un peu emmêlée dans les reviews donc je m'excuse si j'oublie de vous laisser un mot et je vous remercie tous pour vos remarques qui sont toujours très gentilles. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop dû attendre ce chapitre et gros bisous à tous !**

Mélusine2 : Voilà un chapitre beaucoup plus apaisé ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Bisous

Vif d'or : Comme toujours, ta review me fait tellement plaisir. C'est très gentil de ta part. Gros bec

Junie : Voilà j'ai updater, merci pour tes compliments. Bisous

Lemoncurd : Ça n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Tu fais partie des auteurs qui m'ont redonné envie d'écrire cet été. Alors qu'on lisait pas mal de choses pas géniales sur tu es apparue avec tes histoires sombres et douces, piquantes et brûlantes, bref ce que j'avais envie de lire. Je t'embrasse très fort.

Sly2Sly : Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

Apocalypse nox : Voilà, le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le temps que je mets entre mes updates mais j'ai un travail fou pour les cours. Je pensais être plus cool que ça.


	7. Retour en avant

**Du venin dans le cœur**

**Auteur : **Mélantha

**Genre :** Slash

**Base :** Harry Potter (se situe après le 5ème tome)

**Résumé :**

Voldemort transmet à Lucius deux journaux intimes ensorcelés. Pas à pas, il apprend à déchiffrer les sentiments troubles de son jeune fils. (SLASH)

**Pairing : **Draco X Lucius

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J.K. Rowling à Bloomsbury et à la Warner Bros. Enfin j'ai fait quelques inventions, comme Reinelda. Eux m'appartiennent mais je suis prêteuse si ils vous intéressent.

**Rating : **C'est vous qui voyez : la fic contient une relation incestueuse. Aussi, on peut considérer que chaque chapitre est à classer dans R.

**Note : **"Entre guillemets dans le journal c'est les pensées de Lucius"

**Chapitre 7 : Retour en avant**

_Pour sourire, il faut être heureux et la seule chose qui peut me rendre heureux est aussi la seule chose que je n'aurai jamais._

_J'espère que mon père m'attend à la gare._

_Il est beau quand même. Ce matin, je l'ai observé. Il lisait le journal ; les sourcils froncés. J'aime son profil aristocratique : il ferait joli sur un camé, sa fossette sur la joue, son regard pénétrant, sou sourire cruel. . ._

_J'ai étouffé un soupir de soulagement quand je l'ai vu respirer. Lentement, je me suis agenouillé près de lui et j'ai laissé courir mes doigts sur sa peau si douce. Comme je pensais qu'il était assommé, je voulais me pencher pour l'embrasser mais je l'ai senti trembler alors je me suis reculé brusquement et il s'est levé comme une furie puis il a commencé à me crier dessus._

_Comme j'aurais aimé me pencher et l'embrasser. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver ce courage au fond de moi. Probablement, vais-je m'en vouloir pour le restant de mes jours. Je sais que ce qui c'est produit n'arrivera plus jamais. J'ai senti la culpabilité dans sa voix. Père ne me touchera plus jamais._

_J'ai rêvé, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, de ses lèvres parcourant ma peau, se perdant sur les miennes. J'ai imaginé nos deux corps s'imbriquant dans un balai merveilleux. Je me suis vu vivre dans un monde où il n'est rien pour moi ou alors, un vague ami de la famille, une connaissance lointaine._

_Dans la cabane où nous avons séjourné, j'ai passé deux heures sous la douche tentant vainement de nettoyer le sang qui maculait mes mains mais j'ai l'impression que son odeur de fer en fusion me poursuit dans mes songes les plus noirs. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce sang qui viendra maculer la tombe sur laquelle il me baisera. Pour sceller nos destinés marquées par le saut de la damnation._

_- Si c'est ton seul souhait, je ne saurais te le refuser, mon jeune Draco ! J'aurais pourtant aimer que tu désire plus de sacrifice en échange de ta collaboration, ajouta-il avec dans la voix une supplique silencieuse._

_- Je saurais à quoi m'en tenir si d'aventure, je voulais te demander quelques services._

_Je lui tendis la main et il la serra chaleureusement._

_- Neris, dis-je tandis qu'il franchissait la porte... Je n'oublie pas ce que tu es._

_- Je sais, Draco, c'est ce qui te rend si attirant à mes yeux et n'oublie pas que Reinelda est comme moi. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut._

_- J'en prends bonne note._

« Je tentais de mettre en ordre mes pensées. J'avais essayé avec l'énergie du désespoir de comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ai cherché dans les étoiles, dans le chant des tempêtes, dans les bruissements des feuilles, et enfin dans tes pensées étendues là, lascives et soumises entre mes mains. »

_Reinelda est comme moi. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut._

« Quand on pense au loup, il sort du bois :

- Reinelda que veux-tu ? Dis je sur un ton profondément las.

La magnifique guerrière venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle portait un costume de cérémonie d'elfes noirs. Je ne me souviens plus de la célébration que cette parure bleue représentait. Peut être, le nouvel an, ou peut être la fête de l'été. Des lanières sombres coupaient sa poitrine en diagonale accentuant sa beauté. Et le bleu évanescent du tissu, tranchait avec sa peau. Une longue traîne dans des dégradés de ténèbres la poursuivait comme un ruisseau dans l'obscurité.

- Ce que je veux, Lucius ?

- Oui, pourquoi es-tu dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi tes yeux reflètent-ils un tel sentiment de victoire ?

- Tu te rappelles du jour où tu m'as demandé si je voulais un duel à minuit sous le clocher du village ? Interrogea-elle doucement.

- Je plaisantais...

- Merci de me prendre pour une attardée... Je sais cela. Je me demandais si tu le voulais toujours ton duel ? Demanda la belle elfe avec toute la sensualité dont je la sais capable, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

- Pas maintenant !

- Tu te souviendras de ma proposition si le besoin s'en fait sentir, promis ?

- J'y penserai !

J'avais soudain l'impression d'un étrange miroir entre Draco et moi. Ce carnet, quels étaient réellement ses pouvoirs. Draco, Neris, Reinelda et moi, à quoi jouions-nous ?

Et une autre question ! Pourquoi l'attitude de Neris me portait-elle à ce point sur les nerfs ? Je devrais l'encourager. Il était notre rédemption, la porte du paradis pour les Malfoy. »

§§§ooo§§§ooo§§§ooo§§§ooo§§§

« C'était la meilleure ! Moi, Lucius Henri Malfoy deuxième du nom, voilà que j'en étais réduit à espionner mon fils. J'étais bien évidemment parfaitement protégé par un des sorts que je maîtrisais le mieux, à savoir le fameux sortilège du caméléon mais tout de même. Draco n'avait plus écrit dans son journal depuis plusieurs jours. Je m'étais d'abord demandé s'il se doutait de quelque chose mais la réalité était peut être pire : il était bien trop occupé avec cet abominable animal de Neris.

Je le voyais venir celui-là à toujours tourner autour de mon fils s'il croyait que Draco pouvait s'abaisser à écarter les cuisses pour un sous-être ? Un elfe... et puis quoi encore... Hagrid peut-être ?

Les deux jeunes riaient comme des bossus en se lançant des poignées de boue. Si par malheur, Draco baissait sa garde son homologue en profitait pour essayer de le noyer ou de la plaquer contre le rivage. Les éclats de leurs voix graves se répandaient dans la pénombre, effrayant parfois quelques volatiles encore somnolents. Les battements d'ailes rageurs de ces derniers ne semblaient pas perturber les deux hommes. Enflammés par leurs jeux, ils oubliaient souvent de reprendre leur souffle.

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, Neris se dirigea vers le rivage suivit par un Draco hors d'haleine. Mon fils se laissa choir sur le sol tandis que l'autre s'étendait souplement à ses cotés. L'elfe déposa une main sur le ventre de Draco. Et, il... il ne... l'a pas chassée... Non, le blond est resté là, souriant à moitié, s'offrant à un autre que moi.

Au fond, je n'étais pas choqué. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles devaient être, telles que la morale les voulait, telles que le monde les approuvait. Je n'avais qu'à me soumettre. Je me relevais donc silencieusement, abandonnant mon fils à sa vie, à une vie où je n'avais plus ma place.

Comme un zombie, je me dirigeai jusqu'à la tente de la pulpeuse Reinelda. Je me souciais bien peu du couvre feu et encore moins du sortilège du caméléon qui s'était rompu en même temps que mon immobilité. J'aurais pourtant dû car depuis la berge, un regard d'acier venait de se tourner vers ma silhouette courbée de chagrin.

Tandis que j'écartai lentement les pans ocre délimitant l'entrée de la tente de la dangereuse nettoyeuse de Voldemort, je vis la jeune femme se lever. Je les laissai retomber mollement après mon passage. Il fallait que je m'applique pour ne pas avoir de gestes trop hargneux. Je ne devais pas laisser la colère m'envahir.

Les cheveux noirs de la princesse retombèrent souplement sur sa poitrine nue. Elle sourit en se déplaçant gracieusement vers moi. La belle a tout d'une danseuse. A moitié dévêtue, on pourrait même la croire fragile. Mais, malheureusement, on se tromperait...

- Tu savais que j'allais venir réclamer mon duel ? Une horloge quelque part dans le village des elfes venait de sonner douze coups.

- Tu es déjà à terre, Lucius, pourquoi vouloir te battre encore ?

- Je ne veux plus me battre, dis-je avec le souffle court, d'une voix rauque et tentatrice. »

§§§OOO§§§OOO§§§

31 juillet, camp des elfes noirs : 6h21

Reinelda obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Reinelda obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. REINELDA OBTIENT TOUJOURS CE QU' ELLE VEUT. EH BIEN, QU' ELLE AILLE CE FAIRE FOUTRE SI C' EST-CE QU'ELLE VEUT.

Père vient de passer la nuit dans la tente de l'autre conne et dire que je l'aimais bien. Au déjeuner, je lui ai crié qu'il trompait maman. Et il a osé me dire que ce n'était pas nouveau. Tout ça évidemment je le savais déjà. Et, ma mère, malgré tous les bons sentiments que je lui porte était le cadet de mes soucis. C'est moi qu'il avait blessé. Narcissa Malfoy se fichait pas mal que Lucius Malfoy parte voir ailleurs, n'étant elle-même pas un model de vertu.

J'avais passé la nuit la plus désolante de ma vie. Lorsque j'avais vu partir la forme sombre de mon père vers la tente de Reinelda. Je l'avais suivi. Je m'étais adossé à un arbre. Neris avait d'abord eu la décence de ne pas me suivre. Mais de loin, je savais qu'il m'observait. Et lorsque le chagrin m'a emporté, lorsque les larmes ont transcendé toute la mesure dont je suis capable, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir me rejoindre. L'elfe m'a tenu dans ses bras doucement, il m'a bercé tendrement, alors que mes yeux trempaient son torse nu. De ses mains fines, il a protégé mes oreilles des gémissements de mon père. Comme un ange gardien, il a protégé ma raison... pour... pour mieux la posséder lui-même. Je n'étais pas dupe. Avant d'être un ami Neris était un politicien et il excellait dans ce domaine. Sa gentillesse n'était pas gratuite et je connaissais le prix à payer en l'acceptant.

- Neris, je veux rentrer à Londres... Les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Tant pis, si je dois servir Voldemort. Je veux être loin de lui. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne veux pas les voir l'un contre l'autre. Je ne veux pas les entendre. Je veux que les bruits de la guerre couvrent ces soupirs là. Chuchotai-je à l'oreille de l'elfe alors que je désignai d'une main tremblante la tente de la princesse. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je veux que tu me protèges encore. Je ne veux pas perdre l'esprit davantage, s'il te plait.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire mon désespoir. Je m'accrochai au cou de mon vis-à-vis pour ne pas me faire engloutir. L'elfe répondit en me serrant davantage contre lui.

Je toussai pour réfréner mes sanglots. Mon ami me conduisit jusqu'à sa tente. Il me laissa m'étendre. Je me callai confortablement dans les coussins multicolores. Neris fouilla dans une malle en bois noble et en sortit un flacon transparent qui contenait une potion bleuâtre.

- Allez, bois ça ! Il te faut dormir un peu, dit-il en me tendant la fiole.

Avant de sombrer, j'ai juste entendu les chuchotements paisibles et apaisants de mon protecteur. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il était toujours là, assis dans un fauteuil en bois, sereinement endormi. J'ai fait attention à ne pas le réveiller et je suis sorti de son abri. Un lieu qui avait été un véritable hospice pour ma raison durant cette nuit abominable. L'aube se pointait, je me dirigeai d'un pas que je voulais conquérant vers le réfectoire. Mon père s'y trouvait déjà avec Reinelda. Elle m'a gratifié d'un demi-sourire moqueur. C'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait pour exploser.

**RAR**

**A tous, je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour updater. Je suis parfaitement inexcusable mais j'avais vraiment de la peine à trouver des idées... La page blanche... Bref, ça à l'air d'aller un peu mieux alors je vais avancer toutes mes histoires le plus possible avant le prochain trou noir... Je vous remercie mille fois de votre patience et de votre gentillesse et... et... et... de toute vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. **

**Chaya** : Merci d'avoir lu... Pas de problème pour le passage du chapitre deux. Ça me flatte au contraire beaucoup que tu veuilles l'utiliser.

**ANox **: Un grand merci pour avoir lu. Je regrette de t'avoir fait autant languir pour la suite mais apparemment les muses semblent revenues alors je vais en profiter au maximum

**Ruines **: Merci pour ta review... Pour la secte de slasheurs (maintenant il faut le mettre au pluriel vu qu'on est deux)... Je t'envoie le formulaire d'inscription par mail dac ? LOL

**Madame Boris Jardel** : Je suis heureuse que ce pairing te plaise. Moi aussi j'adore ces deux personnages. J'espère que cette suite te combler.. Même si j'ai été très sadique avec nos personnages préférés...

**Ethna** : Effectivement une review c'est malheureusement pas suffisant pour reconnaître celui qui l'envoie. En tout cas merci de ta fidélité et gros bisous.

**Cyrano** : Effectivement je suis rarement fière de moi, mais j'aime beaucoup le titre de cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir relever... Et pour le kidnapping de mes personnages, s'il te plait, attend juste que j'en ait finie avec eux.

**Tami chéri lol** : Merci de ta patience... Apparemment c'est reparti... pour ce qui est de l'inspiration en tout cas... Je suis contente et toi toujours la motiv pour écrire ? J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles... Allez, gros gros gros bisous

**Vif d'or** : Toi, aussi merci de ta fidélité. J'ai conscience de ne pas vous gâter beaucoup en updatant si peu régulièrement. En tout cas maintenant que j'ai des idées j'en profite.

**Lemoncurd **: J'espère que tout va bien pour le troisième œil, comme j'habite en suisse et que j'ignorais comment ça se passait pour les frais de ports et de douanes. Je n'ai pas osé demander un exemplaire. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez tout succès que vous méritez. Vous avez toutes tellement de talent.

**Dans le prochain chapitre retour à Londres pour Draco**


End file.
